


mOBSCENE

by LoveHatesYou



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHatesYou/pseuds/LoveHatesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Marilyn MansonxOC][MxM][mature themes][drug use]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mOBSCENE

Manson was on his last song for the evening. He was closing out with his current favorite, mOBSCENE.  The fans were going wild in the front role, jumping and reaching with outstretched fingers in attempt to get just one touch of their idol's sweat covered skin.  He moved closer to the edge of the stage and bent down on one knee, holding himself and his pic stand closer to the ground as he sang/screamed into it.  The fans reached for him even harder, and screamed twice as loud.

**"Get your arms around me, Now we're going down, down...dow----SHIT!"**

His lyrics were abruptly interrupted by the crash of a stage light that had fallen mere feet away from the rock god. He only barely managed to jump out of the way, getting away with a few scratches and cuts from the broken glass and metal.  He was lucky it hadn't smashed in his fucking head.  Though to be fair, half of those cuts were already on him from the bottle of liquor that he'd smashed on stage earlier in the show.

 **"GOD DAMNED STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!!! TELL THAT LITTLE DIP SHIT HE'S FIRED! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!!"** Manson screamed at his stage manager as he exited the stage, the man nodded hastily and ran off in the other direction, anything to be away from Manson when he was so obviously in a bad mood, and for good reason too. The show, hell the whole damn tour had been going close to perfect before that incident.  It had not been the show-stopper ending that everyone had been expecting.

The raven haired shock rocker's pale skin was covered in blood and sweat from his neck all the way down to his knee high boots. The blood didn't show on black thong, corset, or gloves that extended to his elbows, but was undeniably there. He stalked into the shower room and stripped down out of what little clothing he wore without any modesty to speak of as one of his lackies turned on the water and Manson stepped underneath the spray of hot water.

 **"Just get the fuck out of here!"** Manson demanded sharply, causing the lacky to practically jump right out of his skin. As if his word were law, everyone in sight scrambled away, leaving him to shower in peace, which he did for a while before retrieving a pair of tweezers and carefully removing as many broken shards of glass from his skin as he could.

After cleaning off as much of the glass and blood as he could he stepped out of the shower, dried off, then proceeded over to the couch in his dressing room and sat down, still butt naked, to apply ointment to his wounds. Once he was ready to get dressed again he donned a pair of black leather pants, a fitted black sleeveless silk shirt and then the same black  knee high boots that he'd been wearing before. With an annoyed sigh he plopped back down on the couch and put his feet up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere backstage, an unknown figure was roaming around aimless, the short blonde haired boy didn't really know where he was going, but he tired to look as though he actually fit in.That wasn't an easy task considering that he was on the verge of going into fits of hyperventilation from his current state of excitement. Big baby blue eyes scanned over the backstage area that he had so sneakily found his way into, he had even gone threw the trouble of getting a fake backstage pass, and it wasn't a cheap one either, so he didn't get hassled at all by security, more than likely it was amused that he was a sound tech, or some other nerdy backstage job since he didn't look the part of the average Marilyn Manson fan.

 

In actuality, Jamie wasn't having his pay checks signed by Marilyn Manson at all, he was a journalist, well... a new found journalist trying to make his way, and prove that he could be a valued writer. He was fresh out of collage, and it was quite rare for an editor to take a chance on a rookie with such an important story, but Jamie had done so well in school, that his talent couldn't be denied,  
and so.. the music zine that Jamie now worked for took a chance on him. This was Jamie's big break, he knew that he might never get another opportunity like this again if he were to screw up.

 

'I can't believe that I'm actually here.. backstage.. at a Marilyn  
Manson concert!' Jamie squealed internally. 

 

Jamie wasn't quite sure how he was even breathing, he'd never dreamed that he'd be able to come so close to his rock idol, well.. actually, he had dreamed about meeting Manson quite often, and not all of those dreams were..well, innocent, to say the very least, but Jamie knew that those were only dreams.. and this was actually real. He knew that because he'd pinched himself earlier to make sure, and sure enough, he was really here, and it had hurt.

 

Jamie's current dressing was quite simple, nothing that would really draw to much attention to himself. Not only was it bad for him to get to much attention because it would more than likely get him kicked out, but also because he was really shy, especially about his body. He wore baggy clothing, his khaki pants hung off of his slender hips, which really only made him look thinner than he actually was, alone with the over sized plain navy blue t-shirt that he wore. He looked more like a roadie than a groupie, which he really was neither, though he'd had quite a few good fantasies about being a groupie. Inside one of the pockets of his pants was a small note pad and a small camera. He didn't really need to take pictures for his article, that was more or less for personal use, he was after all still a loyal fan, perhaps even a fan before a writer, and he couldn't help himself but to take a few keepsake photos.

 

Right after the show had ended and Manson came off the stage, Jamie was close enough to hear him screaming in a fit of anger. The sound made Jamie feel as though his heart had simply stopped working at all, his body froze in place and he was almost sure that he wasn't going to be able to move again. Yet even still, he found some way to make his legs start to work and he followed after Manson, carefully trying not to be heard. The whole time he simply stood outside the door to his  
dressing room, his heart pounding wildly as he waited for something to happen.. anything. He knew that he shouldn't go inside, or even dare to take a peek, he idly wondered if Manson had even gotten dressed yet. The thought of personally seeing Manson naked made his insides twist in delight.

 

Inside the dressing room, Manson sighed deeply, pouring himself a glass of Absinthe, the bright  
green liqueur filling the clear glass elegantly. He was somewhat aware that someone was following him around, more than likely just some fan, he didn't address it, or even really acknowledge the fact that anyone was around. He figured that whoever it was hadn't made themselves known because he was to star struck and would probably lose their nerve and run away. Manson didn't particularly like or want to put up with any fan that was to afraid to even speak to him, though with his  
given mood, it wasn't really all that surprising that anyone would be to scared to step up to him.

 

Though if he started taking pictures he'd have to do something about it. He smirked to himself taking a small sip of the strong drink, the bitter licorice flavor sliding down his throat. He started to reapply his make-up, though he didn't do it nearly as heavy as he did for the shows, simply a small amount of black eye shadow and liner, with deep crimson painted lip, both of which contrasted nicely with his soft pale skin. Even though it wasn't for a show, he was still careful with his make-up doing it perfectly.

 

The blonde haired boy bit down harshly on his own bottom lip, repeating over and over in his mind that this had to be done, he couldn't just wimp out of shit like he always did when there was fear  
of failure or embarrassment. It would be far more embarrassing to have to go back to work empty handed. Jamie forced himself to stop over thinking everything, and decided that he should start with something small...

 

A picture!

 

Maybe Manson wouldn't even notice. Jamie had yet to even look into the room once Manson had emerged from the bathroom, what if he was still naked? Jamie couldn't help but think that it was  
wrong to get a picture of Manson naked, no matter how wonderful and hot that may be, he secretly hoped that he was, despite his mind saying how wrong it was. After one deep breath, Jamie pulled out his camera, and leaned past the door frame and snapped one really quick photo and just as quickly retreating to lean against the wall, panting heavily for air and hoping that he didn't get caught, his eyes closed softly. He'd got such a rush from doing that, it didn't matter than Manson had been dressed, even though it would of been great to get a shot of him naked, it was equally as exciting to get to one of him fully dressed and with his make-up.

 

But, unfortunately for Jamie, Manson's hearing was quite keen and his senses sharp, the slight soft of the camera snapping didn't go unnoticed to him, partially because he'd been aware that Jamie was  
there in the first place.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Manson screamed at the person who he could not see, but figured was still close enough to hear him. He got up quickly, figuring whoever it was would probably try to run now. He narrowed his eyes darkly in the direction of the door as he quickly rose and stalked over to the door, stepping about half way out a looking around, immediately he spotted Jamie, slightly surprised that he was still standing against the wall outside the door. He roughly snagged him by the neck of his shirt and dragged him inside of the dressing room, slamming the door closed behind him. Manson pushed Jamie up against the closed door, looking down and  
spotting his camera, quickly snatching it from him and ripping the roll of film right out of it.

 

Jamie felt as though he were going to die from a heart attack as he yelled at him. His whole body went numb in fear, unable to run away, which allowed for his captured. He thought that he was scared before, but that couldn't compare to how he was feeling now, being stared down by the man that he both feared and admired so greatly. Part of him simply wished to disappear, he knew that Manson  
wasn't happy with him, and having someone like Manson pissed off at him, it really scared the fuck out of Jamie. His heart pounded faster than every, giving him the feeling as though it might actually burst right out of his chest at any moment.

 

"Who the fuck told you that you could take pictures?" Manson didn't scream at the boy this time, his voice much lower than before, but he still sounded very pissed off, his voice cold and hard. Jamie refused to look into the eyes that he knew were dead on him, afraid that Manson might somehow be looking right threw him and try to steal his soul, the thought was laughable, completely ridiculous, but Jamie wasn't laughing. He knew ofcourse that Manson couldn't really do that, but it was still scary from being in this situation, it was like his dreams coming true, and being altered into a horrifying nightmare.

 

Manson eyed the boy up and down, noting the pass around his neck, he quickly pick it up with his free hand that wasn't holding the boy that he didn't know the name of, and quite frankly didn't care. It only took Manson a mere moment to realize that the pass was fake, despite the effort put into it to make it look real.

 

"This isn't even a real fucking pass!" Manson snapped at the boy, causing him to recoil in fear. He was quaking quite badly, which didn't go unnoticed by Manson. Jamie bit down on his lip once again,  
trying to slink away, but Manson wouldn't allow that. It was obvious that Manson was expecting him to say something, simply standing there silently looking at Jamie. He was starting to cool down just a bit. He knew that Jamie had good reason to be fearful, he was quite intimidating, he'd been having a rather bad day after all. If it had been a usual day then he might not even minded so much about the boy being there, at least he might not of been so mean about it. Though the spot light almost killing him wasn't even the worst part. The brutal break up with his now ex-girlfriend played in the back of his mind. Things had not ended well between the two of them, and Manson wasn't exactly thrilled about it, so he was in no mood for anything other than drinking his bottle of Absinthe and having a good fuck. His anger started to ebb away and an amused smirk started to toy over his face as he looked over the obviously very frightened young man.

 

"Well... Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked in an annoyed voice, though a small amount of amusement could barely be heard behind his words after he'd stood there for a few moments and Jamie still hadn't said anything at all, which was starting to become rather bothersome.

 

Jamie wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but it was starting to feel like forever and he still hadn't been able to calm himself down. He tried his best to try to calm down enough to speak, but it wasn't  
working very well, any words that he tried to get out seemed to simply stick in the back of his throat and refused to come out. For a split second Jamie turned his gently blue glassy orbs up to the man's face when he heard that Manson didn't sound as pissed of as he initially was, and saw the smirk that was now toying over his lips. Seeing how amused Manson looked, it was almost as frightening as his screaming at him in anger. Just as quickly as he had looked up at his idol, his eyes were focused back downwards. Jamie finally worked up the courage to actually say something to Manson, though his words were not words that anyone could ever expect to hear coming from someone who seemed  
as afraid as he did.

 

"I..I'd do it again in a heart beat.." He had meant for his words to be bold and strong, trying to do away with the attitude that he was showing of a scared child, though it didn't work out so well. Even  
though Jamie's words had been bold and daring, his voice came and small and cracked, giving away very insecurity that he was feeling at that time, and the volume was barely even audible.


	3. Chapter 3

Manson couldn't help but laugh in amusement at that, the anger and hostility that he had been feeling towards Jamie was all but gone now. He smirked broadly, though it went unnoticed by the blonde, since he was still gazing at the floor as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. 

 

"Well, you're got balls, I'll give you that much." Manson finally released his hold on Jamie, giving him back his camera before going to sit back down on his couch, retrieving his drink and taking another sip as he gazed over at Jamie as he toyed the roll of film back and forth between his fingers idly.

 

"So, any good shots on this?" He asked Jamie with interest, his eyes still fixated over on the blonde, he was undeniably attractive, even though his clothing wasn't as relieving as he usually liked, he had a hunch that the boy underneath it all was a nice looking one.

 

Jamie let out a deep shaky sigh of relief when he was finally let go of, though he was still trembling slightly from the whole ordeal. He was lucky that he's managed to say anything once, but actually speaking to Manson? That was really close to becoming a conversation, could he really do that? Jamie reminded himself that he had to, it was the whole reason that he was here after all.. to get Manson to talk to him. He couldn't let himself get nervous, not when he was so close. He opened his mouth to start to say something, but he didn't even get the first syllable out before there was a knock at the dressing room door.

 

"Yeah?" Manson responded to the knock at the door, a little bit annoyed about the disturbance. The door opened, pushing Jamie back who had not moved from the place where Manson had pushed him up against the wall, letting out a small 'epp' sound and stepped out of the way. looking to the person who stepped into the room, It was Manson's stage manager.

 

"I took care-" The man started to speak, but quickly noticed Jamie and narrowed his eyes at him. Jamie made a low yelp and turned away from the stage manager, who obviously recognized him, mostly because Jamie had caught the man in the bathroom in a very compromising situation in the  
bathroom while he was exploring around backstage, the man had been making odd sounds in one of the stalls, pleasurable sounds. Of course, Jamie's curiosity became the best of him and he couldn't help himself but go into the stall next to the one the stage manager was in and stand up on the toilet. He had peeked over the thin wall only to see the middle aged man jerking off to gay erotic porn. Jamie actually got a snap shot of his acts, which didn't go unnoticed by the man, though thankfully for Jamie he wasn't able to get his pants up and and catch the blonde before he got a chance to get out of there and make himself scarce. It had been quite funny at the time, though now Jamie wasn't feeling quite as amused.

 

"You! Sorry about that sir, I'll get red of this little punk right away!" The man said as he grabbed Jamie roughly be the arm and started to try and pull Jamie out of the room, only to meet resistance from the blonde, letting out a small pathetic whimper.

 

Manson smirked broadly for a short moment before giving his stage manager a cold and stern look, looking as though he were actually pissed off, though that wasn't really that case. Really he simply  
liked to frighten the man, it was one of his favorite forms of entertainment.

 

"Don't you fucking talk that way about one of my fans! Get your hands off of him, and remove yourself, and get my bus brought around, Now!" Manson yelled at him, causing the man to jump slightly before he did just as he was told and released Jamie to leave the room quickly, looking as though he were about to wet his pants. Manson chuckled darkly, a sound that made Jamie shiver slightly,

 

"Well, was there something that you wanted or did you just come to  
stand there looking at me life a fool?"

 

Jamie swallowed thickly from his nervously, simply gazing over at Manson, a little unsure of how he should act or what to say. Though he was quite sure that he was doing everything wrong, he had planned everything out in his head, what he would do when he met Manson.. the things that he would say. But nothing went right, and everything that he had prepared was completely forgotten now, though he would probably be able to remember every word that he'd wanted to say after it was  
all over with of course, but then would be to late,

 

"Why... why didn't you have me thrown out?" Jamie asked the man curiously, his voice was still shaky, but he somehow manage to not completely stumble over every word that came out of his mouth.

 

An amused smirk played over the dark haired man's features as he looked over at Jamie. He downed the last of his Absinthe, his eyes widening slightly as the strong drink slid down his throat. He had a  
very high tolerance for liquor, and so he was no where near being drunk, but it did give him a warm tingly feeling, which helped him to feel much less annoyed or pissed off. The smirk didn't leave his face as he stood up from the couch, giving Jamie a dark hungry look, as though he were a wild beast, getting ready to attack his prey and devour him completely. This look frightened Jamie, making him feel all that much more nervous. Yet at the same time, Jamie couldn't help but think how sexy Manson looked with that expression on his face, it made the boy's heart race with much more than just fear from being looked at like that. No one had ever looked at him that was before, such a  
lustful desire, it made Jamie's whole body heat up.

 

Manson stalked over to the blonde, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him up against the door once more though it was much different then when he had done so out of anger. Manson was much closer than before, his body now pressing flush against Jamie's as he held him against the door. Jamie gasped out as he found himself trapped against the door frame, causing every muscle in his body to go completely rigid. He could feel the stirring in his pants, which made his cheeks flush brightly, trying to will the feeling away, completely embarrassed at how easily he was turned on, though it was of little use to try to stop the reaction, the harder he tried, the worse it seemed to become.

 

"Actually.. I was thinking about taking you back to my hotel room to fuck you senseless, would you like that?" Manson whispered into his ear rather forwardly with little trouble expressing exactly what he wanted from him. His voice was dark and sexy, the sound completely alluring to Jamie, only serving to turn him on all that much more.

 

Jamie's eyes went wide at the vulgar words spoken to him. So completely forward, no one had ever spoken that way to him before. Jamie wasn't exactly a virgin, but he'd never experienced anything  
beyond vanilla sex or love making, and he certainly had never had anyone say that they wanted to fuck him before. Jamie was stunned, far to stunned to actually respond to the question with anything more than a few incoherent stutters, "Mmm...I..I.." He tried to speak, but it  
was of little use.

 

Manson's lips turned up into a grin, he could practically feel the boy's heart beating more rapidly, the deep sucking of air as he inhaled sharply. He was well aware of how he was causing the other's  
body to response with the simply words that he'd spoke, and the sheer closeness of their bodies. The fact that he was making Jamie hot wasn't anywhere near as surprising to him as it was that he felt his  
own length stirring to life inside of his own pants from the simple act. He chuckled very softly at Jamie, who was obviously nervous. He placed his hands on the other's hips and pressed his groin very  
lightly against his, causing Jamie to gasp out again, his own hips eagerly pressing back of their own accord to try to gain more friction.

 

"Mmm..you..what?" Manson said in a slightly mocking way before licking his tongue seductively up the ridge of the other's ear.

 

"You want to wrap your luscious lips around my hard cock, and feel it sliding down your throat? ... You want me to fuck you so hard that you can't be sure where you start and I end? I want to here what you want." He asked in a low sexy voice as he ground his hips more firmly again Jamie's. The last part was clearly a demand, and he was more than prepared to simply leave the other high and dry if he didn't answer him.

 

Jamie let his head tilt back against the door behind him, a small needy whimper leaving his lips as the other rotated his groin against his own even harder than before. His mind was racing with millions of  
thoughts, going by so quickly that he couldn't even really focus on just one at a time. He almost couldn't believe it, here he was...standing with Marilyn Manson is a very sexual situation, having  
him whisper dirty words into his words like he'd never heard before, and hadn't known could be so wonderfully arousing. It was almost more than his poor brain was able to process.

 

Jamie was very excited, more so than he had ever been before, he didn't even quite know what to do with himself, "I want it.. please..! Use me, fuck me hard.. fuck me until I can't see straight."  
Jamie panted out needily as he begged, his voice small and very desperate. He was completely shocked by his own words, he didn't know that he had it in him to express such lustful feelings, it was almost as though Manson controlled his very will, and it was completely because of him that he was able to say such things out loud. He couldn't help but feel as though it had been a completely different person who had said those words.

 

A wide triumphant smile crossed over Manson's features at the boy's hot and wanting words. He really did love this. He had a good idea that the boy was at least partially innocent, perhaps even virginal. He wanted to corrupt the blonde, take one who seemed completely shy and innocent and ravish them, make them beg and plead. He found great pleasure in being able to make them into the whore they had always wanted to be, that they had always been deep down, unzipping the sheep to find the wolf hidden inside, to free them from the confines of their innocent nature. It turned him on to no end, making his blood boil hotly in his veins and his member throbbing eagerly into full erection.

 

"Mmm, very good, I didn't think you had it in you.." He said in a low lust filled voice, not even giving him time to respond before moving his face over to capture the boy's lips in a hot and searing  
kiss, attacking his mouth with brutal force.

 

Jamie was taken completely off guard by the demanding kiss that was pressed to his lips, making it so that he was completely unable to deny the other or pull away, not that he wanted to, the way that  
Manson took total control over him made the blonde burn with intense needy passion. He was slow to actually respond, needing a moment to adjust to this new way of kissing before he could start to allow his own mouth to move again the shock rocker's, Jamie's tongue dancing eagerly with his. He moved both of his hands onto the other man's sides, pulling him closer, not that there was a lot of room to actually get any closer, but he still tried, and Manson didn't object at all, pressing himself roughly against Jamie.. It all felt like a dream, a really amazing dream that he would eventually wake up  
from, even though if it was.. he never wanted to have to wake up.

 

This boy made Manson so damn hot, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to wait until they got to the hotel to have him. He couldn't retain the pleasure filled moans from rising up in his throat, and being released into the bruising kiss, Jamie's blissful moans and whimpers echoing the sounds that Manson made. He trailed one hand down the back of the other's neck, causing a delightful shudder to trail down his spine as they went on kissing roughly. He tangled his fingers up in the soft, dirty blonde locks of hair, twisting them there for a moment before he abruptly yanked Jamie's head back, making the blonde cry out painfully, his lips still trying to kiss the other for a split second. Though Jamie's protests quickly died off before they even started as wonderful lips and teeth found there way onto his delightfully exposed neck and teeth sinking down into his flesh, biting him rather harshly then moving his lips to a new spot, practically devouring his neck. Jamie cried out not so quietly as he was bitten, part of him wanting to try to escape the painful sensations, yet part of him wanted more, wanting to experience all that the other was willing to give him.

 

"Fuck, you taste good.." Manson muttered out the rare compliment in the heated moment against Jamie's neck, his breath coming out in heavily pants against the boy's skin, almost unaware as his free hand caressed it's way up the other's shirt to capture one nipple and roll his thumb around it for a bit before pinching it between thumb and index finger, tugging at it roughly, making Jamie cry out even more and lean into the attention, his body practically begging to feel even more. Jamie ran both of his hands around to Manson's back, trailing his hands up the soft silky shirt and racking his nails  
harshly over his skin.

 

Manson growled darkly as Jamie as he felt his nails scraping over his skin and shivered pleasurable. Jamie was a bit fearful of the sound, going a bit rigid in the fear that he might of done something wrong, or Manson was unhappy with what he did. Though he relaxed again when he didn't seem anger. Though that relaxed state didn't last very long as Manson's teeth sank down harshly into the skin of Jamie's neck, gritting his teeth back and forth until the deep red fluid was flowing freely into his mouth, which he sucked at greedily, sucking the wound into his mouth, making Jamie practically scream out in pain, the sharp sensations sparking quickly threw out every inch of his body, making him quake violently. His cries of pain were soon muffled though as Manson moved back in to once again kiss him eagerly, the taste of his own blood filling his mouth, which he eagerly excepted.

 

Manson felt as though he were being driven crazy by this one seemingly innocent boy as he released his hair and his nipple and moved his hands to roughly grab him by the shirt and practically dragged him over to the couch and push him down onto it, and pinned him down with his hips as he quickly removed his shirt before resuming his attack on the much smaller man's mouth.

 

Jamie gasped out as his mouth was so suddenly released and then dragged over towards the couch, almost tripping and falling on the way over there. He moaned out needily, eager to lift his arms up to allow the other to quickly remove his shirt. Scenes much like this one had played threw Jamie's mind before, but never had he ever thought anything like this would actually be happening to him. Jamie moved his hands down the other man's chest and down to the edge of his pants, eagerly undoing them and trying his best to work them down his hips, wanting and needing the dark haired man completely.

 

It wasn't very much longer before Manson was ripping off his his silk shirt, sending the buttons flying off and scattering all over the floor, far more willing to ruin a shirt than to actually have  
to wasting time having to undo every button and have his mouth away from the boy's for any amount of time.He raked his nails down the other's smooth, now completely exposed chest, the soft skin just  
barely being teased by his warm fingertips as the sharp nails scratched down his skin now so softly, hard enough to leave white trail marks in their wake. He then moved one of his down to between  
Jamie's legs, caressing his groin threw the fabric of his pants teasefully for a moment before undoing them and slipping his hand inside, letting his hand slide up and down from base to tip firmly.

 

Jamie groaned out needily, loving the way that Manson had simply ripped his shirt off in the heat of passion, the gesture making him tremble delightfully. He whimpered and arched his hips upwards as he was so cruelly teased by the hand that caressed him, though that sound soon turned into a pleasure filled cry as his bare member was firmly stroked, his hips thrusting upwards to try and gain more friction. The blonde moved one of his hands inside of Manson's pants to mimic his movements, returning the gesture by caressing his soft hand up and down along the aroused flesh, his thumb sweeping out over the head to spread the warm prefluids that formed there, his other hand moving up to capture one of Manson's nipples between his fingers and tug at it roughly, coaxing a deep pleasure filled groan out of the raven haired man, the need to be closer rapidly intensifying more and more by the moment.

 

Manson felt as though he could go on for hours simply kissing this man, as though he could somehow substitute breathing for kissing Jamie, like it was the only thing keeping him alive at that point, it  
could have been mere minutes, or actual hours that he'd been kissing the other, he didn't know and he really couldn't care less, it was as though all of his troubles simply melted away as his lips were firmly pressed against the blonde's. He couldn't remember ever being so hot or turned on by someone in all his life, especially since that person happened to be male. He could hardly stand it anymore, feeling as though there was simply far to much clothing between them and quickly started to rip away the other's pants and whatever else he was wearing, his needy movements made Jamie completely hot, and he couldn't help himself but follow the other's lead and as quickly as possible help him to get the rest of his clothing off, growling in slight frustration as he fought to get Manson's boots off before removing his pants and the tight thong beneath.

 

Manson pulled the other man closer to himself, grinding their now exposed members together eagerly, the flesh on flesh contact causing Jamie to tilt his head back blissfully as both of their wonderful moans echoed threw out the room. Manson leaned his head down slightly to flick his tongue over one of the other's nipples, caressing and and sucking on the tender flesh for a moment before he bit down on it not to roughly.. not not exactly being gentle about it either.

 

It was a rather good thing that Jamie was now completely ignoring anything that came from his brain, and completely giving into his body's needs, letting his muscles control every action completely,  
which in turn made him most responsive, his body moving with Manson's like beautiful poetry, doing what he had a feeling would feel good for him, and also subconsciously reading Manson's movements and reading what he wanted for him to do. The blonde wrapped his legs securely around the other man's waist, as though he were completely unwilling to release him, which really couldn't be more true. He clung to Manson's back tightly, his fingernails digging down into the soft flesh there needily. He had noticed that was something that the dark haired man liked,though he was fairly sure that was information that he would never get the chance to use again.. so he had to make the best of the here and now.

 

A deep, throaty groan left the shock rocker's lips at the way Jamie's body molded so perfectly to his own, and so eager as well. loving every single gesture that the boy made. He could feel his own desire  
throbbing almost painfully against the other's, and Jamie was started to feel that same needy pain. His mouth left Jamie's nipple briefly as he brought his fingers up to his lips, pushing two of the  
agile digits past his lips and sucking on them firmly, completely coating them with saliva. This caught Jamie's attention and he watched the other closely threw lust filled eyes, the anticipation for what he  
knew was to come was slowly driving him mad.

 

As soon as Manson removed the now wet fingers from his mouth he moved his lips back onto the other's nipple to suck on it firmly while his fingers trailed down the other's stomach, purposely bypassing the young man's member and moving his finger down the other's clef, leaving a wet trail of his saliva in their wake, Jamie shuddered delightfully. He searched out the boy's entrance, massaging around the muscle and touching it tenderly before pushing past the tight ring and penetrating him deeply, not wasting a moment before he began to make long even strokes in and out of the heated body.

 

Jamie writhed and cried out blissfully, his hips rolling up into the attention eagerly, trying to draw the other's fingers in as deeply as possible, letting out small pleasurable whimpers as Manson's digits  
made wonderful contact with his prostate, making him all that much more needy. Almost without even realizing it Jamie whimpered out small begs and pleads for more, the teasing was almost more than his body could even bare to take. Manson couldn't help but let out a half grin at the way Jamie reacted, though it would of easily been a full out amused one had he not been in such a state of passionate lust and desire, it was hard to make any kind of face that denoted any other feeling besides that one. He may have been bent on his own needs, he didn't want to hurt the boy... to badly that is, and he did want him to feel pleasure as well.

 

Jamie panted and groaned in bliss, every muscle in his body felt tense with desire. He wrapped his legs more firmly around the other man, his toes caressing up and down along the other's skin adoringly. His mind was completely swimming in the passion that was running threw him as  
he trailed one of his hands down the hot pale skin of his idol until his fingers were wrapped firmly around the other's firm cock, stroking him eagerly, a blissful shudder running threw him as the thought of how it would feel it inside of him. He wanted badly to be filled, so much so that he may of even when muttering out for the other to do it already, though he was feeling rather incoherent and couldn't be sure of what some coming out of his mouth.

 

"Oh fuck.." Manson breathed out hotly in a loud muffled groan against the boy's nipple, and he bit down a bit harder on the flesh as waves of pleasure coursed threw his body at the feeling of having the other's hand wrapped around his length and stroking it so, the bit making Jamie cry out painfully, though he enjoyed it far more than he would of ever thought that he could. He bucked his hips eagerly into the hand that was rapidly driving him insane with lust, to the point where he could no longer stand it. His body was pulsing with need as desire as he extracted his fingers from the other's body, causing him to whimper softly in protest, though that small whimper quickly died out in lieu of a deep and loud scream as the other man positioned his member at his entrance and thrust into him with little to no warning.

 

The invasion was fairly painful, even though he had been properly prepared before hand, the roughness that Manson showed towards him still caused his ring to rip the smallest bit, though it could of been much worse, it was nothing that Jamie couldn't handle, and any pain that he felt was far outweighed by the intense pleasure sparking threw his form. He wrapped his legs as firmly around the other man as he could, clinging to him as though his very life depended on it. Manson didn't waste a moment in starting to pump his shaft in and out of the tight heat at a hard and rapid pace, his own body starting to glisten slightly with a layer of sweat.

 

"Ahh! Fuck! Yesss! harder!" Jamie screamed and begged, this was all completely thrilling to Jamie, he hadn't known that such pain from being fucked like this could feel so amazing. He didn't even feel like the same shy and quiet boy that he was not all that long ago, but he was loving it. It was completely wonderful to be able to escape the way that he felt he was supposed to act, and give himself up to simply be Manson's fuck toy for the evening. 'Oh my god I'm being fucked by my idol!' 

 

Manson moved a hand down to grasp the boy's shaft, stroking up and down the weeping flesh quickly, making the boy scream out in pleasure all that much more. Manson's own screams and groans of bliss echoed the boy's, rising roughly from his throat as his eyes fell shut and his lips parted in passion, his entry face completely racked over with the pleasure that was coursing threw out his body. He's movements became more needy, eagerly giving Jamie just what he was begging for and thrust in and out of him at a relentless pace, slamming in and out of the tight body, sure that he had never felt anything quite so tight as the young man below him now. He knew that he wasn't going to be able  
to last much longer, This boy was just to damned good.

 

It had been such a long time since Jamie had even had sex at all that he was starting to draw closer and closer to release very quickly as well. Manson started to move his hand along Jamie's shaft at an even quicker pace, stroking him rhythmically in time with his violent thrusting, his thumb caress the head on every up stroke, spreading around the moisture that gathered their for lubricant.

 

"Oh shit! You're fucking tight!" Manson cried out, feeling the pressure building. He moved his lips up onto the other's shoulder, biting down roughly on the flesh there. Jamie screamed out, the sound  
surely not being held in by the confines of the dressing room, but it all felt to good that he simply didn't care who heard him. Jamie panted out hotly as his already tight entrance flexed and spasmed  
around the impaling length, almost as though his body were trying to milk him for every ounce of fluid that he was worth. His mind was filled with ecstasy as he could no longer hold out, despite how he  
wished that he could make the moment last forever. He clinched his teeth tightly together for a moment before he let out one last bliss filled scream , his member twitching before his seed spurted out of his body in thick jets, splattering against Manson's stomach and dripping down his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie's how body was completely rigid, unable to move or do anything as Manson soon followed him into blissful release, his entire body was racked as wave after wave of intense pleasure surged through him, and when Jamie came, the tightening of his entrance immensely around his shaft, Manson simply couldn't hold back. He lost all control of himself, loud deep groans filling the room as he came in long hard streams inside of the willing body below him, his face contorted in pure bliss as his orgasm crashed into him, coursing threw his body. Had he not been wearing the expensive make-up, it surely would have been running as several beads of sweat rolled down his face.  
  


Jamie basked in his post-orgasmic bliss, simply laying there and shivering delightfully in pleasure that made him feel as though he were floating, he was quite sure that was the most amazing experience of his whole life, and he was feeling great about it, though the thought that it was never going to happen again was a rather saddening though, but he tried his best not to think about that to much. He trembled at the feeling of having his idols seed filling his warm body, and the quickly softening length still buried inside of him. He couldn't help but gaze up at the other man with half-lidded pleasure filled eyes, admiring the look of ecstasy that was clearly written all over Manson's face. Jamie's chest rose and fell gently with each heavy breath that left him, unable to gain any kind of composure after that. He leaned his head back gently against the couch and let his eyes fall blissfully shut, his seed and sweat covered body withering limply beneath Manson, feeling as though his mind might forever be lost in pleasure.   
  


A few last soft moans passed over Manson's lips, his eyes still shut as residual sparks of pleasure ran through his veins. He sagged slightly against the warm body below him, though not really enough to crush him with his weight. His body quivered gently as the last of his orgasm washed through him as he basked in the wonderful feelings, though it didn't last anywhere near as long as Jamie might of hoped before Manson's eyes eventually fluttered open, looking down at the other expressionlessly. The boy whose name he didn't know had surprisingly turned out to be a really good fuck, tight and very responsive, though that didn't mean that he have a damn about him. Breathing deeply Manson removed himself from the other's body and went to get himself a towel and cleaning himself off before throwing a towel to Jamie, landing it right over the still rather blissful looking blonde.   
  
  


Jamie whimpered softly as the other's member was removed from his body, leaving him there to quiver in his bliss, taking a few more moments longer than Manson did to actually regain enough composure to actually be able to move at all. He blinked softly as everything quickly went dark as the towel fell onto his face, leaving it there for a moment before he sat up and took it off, beginning to wipe as much of the spilled seed and sweat from his body as he could. Once he had gotten as much of the waste off of him he slowly leaned over to retrieve his clothing from the floor from where ever it may have fallen to in the heat of passion. Jamie barely even noticed it, but he was grinning rather broadly now, he was completely aware at how slim the chances of this being more than a one time thing and meaningless to the rock god, but damn did it feel good. It was actually kind of relieving to know that nothing was expected of him, and getting the chance to be so intimate with the man that he had looked up for so long, even though it was fleeting, Jamie would treasure the memory of this evening forever. He let out a small blissful sigh, feeling as though he might simply fall over.  
  


Manson glanced over at Jamie as he put on a fresh set of clothing. He smirked slightly, rolling his eyes at the expression of happiness and bliss on the boy's face, Had he not been such a good fuck he'd probably be screaming at him to leave, and telling him how awful he had been, though as it were, that would of been a flat out lie on his part, so he spared the boy and didn't say anything at all. As he was finishing up gathering his things together and was just about to step out the door, a thought crossed his mind. He was going to be doing a few more shows in the state, and one more at the arena he was in at that moment, and two more in one a few towns away. He figured that he'd want to get laid, and didn't want to go through the trouble of finding someone else, he went into his duffel bag and pulled out a real backstage pass, tossing it to Jamie before he simply walked out of the dressing room wordlessly.   
  
  


Jamie was slightly shocked when he realized that Manson hadn't been screaming at him to leave after getting what he wanted, though that was something Manson had quite a skill for, shocking people, though not usually in that way. Jamie blinked softly as he watched the other. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the other's quietness, and thought about saying something to him, but he didn't want to push his luck on not getting screamed at so he remained silent as well. The blonde boy blinked and cocked his head slightly to one side as Manson dug threw his bag, idly wondering what he was doing. When the real backstage pass was tossed to him, Jamie almost didn't catch it because of his surprise, he gazed at it for a moment, his mouth slightly agape at the gesture that Manson had just made by giving this to him. Jamie wondered to himself about what this meant, did Marilyn Manson actually want to see him again? Maybe he was just messing with him.. or being overly cruel for some unknown reason. Jamie didn't really know. It took him a few moments to comprehend it before he giggled gleefully as he childishly skipped out of the dressing room, a few of the left over stage hands giving him odd looks as though he had completely lost his mind.   
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie hastily made his way out to the parking lot where his car was, quickly slipping inside and starting up the car. He grinned broadly to himself as he turned on the CD player, an unheard blissful sigh passing over his lips as he blasted Marilyn Manson songs all the way back to his apartment, singing along word by word. Once he was close to where he lived he turned the speakers down low, not wanting to wake anyone up and have them pissed off at him. He was far too excited to actually sleep. He had indeed realized that he had basically forgotten all about the interview that he was supposed to get, but hell, he thought himself lucky to be able to remember his own name after such a brutal fucking. He was so overjoyed that he was going to get to see Manson again the next night that he hadn't hardly realized how sore his lower regions were after that, but he didn't care, it was completely worth it. 

 

Once Jamie was inside his apartment he fell down on his couch with another over the top sigh, grinning broadly to himself. He could barely contain his excitement, kicking his legs in the air and squealing happily before laughing at his own stupidity. It was such a ridiculous thing to think about, he had actually gotten screwed by Marilyn Manson! Him! It was unbelievable.

 

He could hardly stand sitting still, he simply had to do something and quick. He jump up and went over to his entertainment center to put play Manson music videos so that he could actually look upon the one he so desired, he could feel his heart start to pound quicker and quicker from simply thinking about him. The blonde couldn't help but grin broadly to himself as he danced around his living room. He was glad that no one could see such a silly act as he did impressions of he nurse girls in red panties from the mobsense video. He grabbed a broom, holding onto it for support as he tried to kick dance, strike random poses, first putting either hand on his inner thighs before lowering himself towards the ground slightly, only staying like that for a moment before standing back up rather quickly, completely amused with himself.   
  


 

**"Hey! What's going on in there?! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!"** The sound of a middle aged man bellowed through the door. Jamie quickly jumped up to go and turn off the television.  
  


Jamie 'eep'ed at the sound of someone banging on his door yelling at him, **"S-sorry, sir! Wont happen again!"** He called back before letting out a sigh. It was better that he stop now and try to get some rest, anyways, he did have to go into work tomorrow after all. He went into his bathroom and turned on the water to the tub as he slipped out of his clothing, smiling to himself as he pored in a bit of bubble bath and lit some relaxing scented candles before slipping into the hot water with a pleasurable shudder. He stared off across the darkened bathroom, unable to keep his mind from wandering off to Manson. Gods, he was so hot... completely alluring and sexy. It made Jamie tremble down to his very core just thinking about it.   
  
  


After doing nothing but simply soaking for a few long moments Jamie wrapped his fingers firmly around the hard plastic handle of his washing loofah and began to trail the soft plush end across his chest and over his shoulders, a low content mummer passing through his soft lips. He sighed and ran his fingertips down his thighs and reached around to touch his those fingertips against his red and slightly abused pucker, slipping a couple of his fingers inside in a most innocent way, only meaning to stretch himself to allow any seed that remained in him to drain out.   
  
  


He gasped out, mildly surprised at the pleasurable sensations that the act had given to him, and in a split second his over active imagination got the best of him. He could have sworn that what he saw was the real thing, his fantasies over running his mind as he thought about his own digits being those of Manson's... and having his idol in the bathtub with him, doing with him as he pleased. In his mind Manson would grin at him, with that look of the intent to take whatever he wanted from the blonde. Jamie trembled almost violently. His body no where near being immune to the line of thinking as his length stirred to life beneath the warm water that surrounded him. 

 

Jamie only half way realized what he was doing when he pushed those fingers inside of himself even deeper until they made contact with the gland hidden deep inside. This was not something that Jamie did very often, or at all.. and had he been thinking straight he would have been completely shocked by his actions. 

 

The blonde let his head lull back against the side of the bathtub, the cool surface contradicting nicely with the growing heat of his body. _"Mmm...Marilyn.."_ He whispered out hotly as he moved one hand up to his neck, trailing his fingers along the broken flesh there from where the older man had bit him, the reminder of what had happen to him backstage at concert hall only proved to turn him on all that much more. He dug his nails harshly into the wound, making it worse and crying out painfully, the rush of sensation making him needy. He grunted out as he began to firmly finger himself, pushing in and out rapidly, imaging out it felt to have Manson fucking him, it was much better than this.. but that didn't mean that he wasn't loving it, touching himself.. wanting it to be the raven haired star, it felt wonderful.

 

He gasped out pathetically, his hips jerking upwards at a wild pace almost at their own accord, beyond his own level of control. His member was now throbbing almost painfully against his stomach, and he could no longer deny it the attention that it longed for. He bit down harshly on his bottom lip as he moved the hand resting at his neck down his chest, tweaking at a nipple slightly before sliding the hand all the way down his stomach, the muscles flexing underneath the gently attention. His breath caught in the back of his throat as his fingers went past the patch of dark hair and began to tentatively caress up and down his firm member, very lightly at first, the touches barely teasing his skin. It wasn't long before he couldn't stand the teasefully of his own hand and eagerly wrapped his palm around the slick shaft and worked it more firmly, causing a sharp cry to emit from between passion parted lips.  
  
  


His heavy panted only became heavier with every moment that he touched himself, his fingers still working in and out of his opening. He parted his eyelids slightly, finding in his view his soft loofah. Jamie simply gazed at it for a moment before removing his fingers from within his body with a small grunt before reaching out and taking the handle into his palm, looking at it lustfully for a moment. He let his eyes fall back shut as he pulled the soft sponge like rod under the water, a bliss filled moan rising up from his throat as the gentle material brushed over his rear, simply massaging the sensitive skin there for a few moments.

 

 

Jamie clearly remembered every dirty word that Manson had spoken into his ear, he wanted to hear more.. to experience more, even if it was only in his mind. He could deal with that. Dealing wasn't hard when it felt this wonderful.. every moment that he pleasured himself was like being back in that dressing room again, laying on his back getting the fucking of his life. Well, obviously it wasn't just like that, but it was still pretty damned good. He swiftly shifted the loofah around so that he was now touching his tight entrance with the hard plastic end. _"ahhh...fuck."_ He muttered out soft profanities, his chest rising and fall with every pant as he pushed the handle past his tight ring with a small whimper, but didn't stop. He let out a pathetic whine as the make shift dildo brushed against his prostate, making the throbbing of his member even stronger, to the point where he almost couldn't stand it.

 

He nudged the toy in and out of himself rapidly as he drew closer and closer to completely, his movements needy and completely desperate. It didn't take much longer before he was throwing his head back with a semi-loud cry, having to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from full out screaming as his body tensed. He pumped his erection roughly as it twitched and spurted out his hot seed and mixing together with the water. Jamie felt wonderful after that, unable to even move as he fell limp against the side of the tub letting out a few last soft mummers. After a few long moments of doing nothing at all put resting, he felt himself getting rather sleepy, to the point where he was in danger of falling asleep in the bathtub and the water was starting to get cold. 

 

With a sigh he pulled himself out of the bathtub and dried himself off and doing all the other night tasks such as brushing his teeth and getting to a pair of pajamas. He picked up his journal from his bedside table along with a pin and started to write down the events of that day. He had been doing so ever since the day that he could write, basically every moment of his life was recorded in writing.. and tonight's would be especially wonderful. After he was done he put down the notebook and slipped under the covers, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was around mid-morning that Manson rose from his sleep, it was much earlier than he might have liked to get up, but there wasn't really anything he could do about that since he had to go to a signing that after noon. The thought crossed his mind for only split second to just stay in bed and forget about the signing, but then he thought about how that would disappoint the fans, and so.. he dragged himself out of the big comfortable bed. His eyes were only half open as he stumbled his way into the bathroom, muttering incoherently about how damn early it was. He slipped into the shower and turned on the water, nearly jumping out of his skin as the first thing that touched his pale skin was cold water. He made an annoyed face, though it didn't last long after the hot water kicked in and began to spray down his thin form, helping greatly to wake him up, though it could of been easily debated that it was the dash of frigid water that actually was the cause for his waking from his morning drowsiness.

 

Not very long after, ten minutes at best, Manson was done his shower and stepped out to go and get dressed, slipping into a a pair of black slacks and a black pin striped shirt that flared out at the cuff, accessorized with black leather gloves, the fingers cut off of them, and topped off with a black, bowler type hat. All and all he looked very decadent, as was not sub-par for the shock rocker. His mind briefly wondered back to the events of the previous night, more specifically the boy whom he had used, and was planning on using again that night as well, that is.. if the boy actually had the balls to show his face. The thought of how tight he had been made Manson's length give a small excited twitch in his pants. He idly hoped that the boy would show up. He didn't want to have to go through the troubles of having to find someone else, and the chances that he'd find someone else that put as much as he did into it were slim.

 

Just as he was finishing up slipping into a pair of high top boots there was a knock at his suite door. He glanced over at it before standing up and over to answering it. As soon as the door opened the door opened a shortish woman pushed her way past Manson. 

 

**"Goood morning!"** She said as she sat down a bag of food on the dining room table, along with all of her make-up supplies. Manson's eyes turned to the food that Lana had brought, 

 

" **Aww, you got me breakfast, how thoughtful of you, thanks mother."** Manson teased her, Lana of course wasn't Marilyn's mother, he was just bothering her about feeling the need to bring him food.

 

**"If you don't want it I could always take it to 5, I'm sure he would appreciate a good breakfast."** Lana scoffed at him playfully. Manson opened the bag and went through it, getting out an apple pie and started to take a bit out of it, but before he got the chance Lana smacked him on the hand then pushed him down into a chair so that she could start on his make-up.

 

**"Hey!"** Manson protested, **"What's the point in bringing me food if you aren't even going to give me the chance to eat it?"** He said shooting her a mocking mean look, though he wasn't really too pissed off.

 

**"I lied, the food isn't for you, it's mine, I've told you before that you are supposed to eat before I get here! You can't very well be eating while I'm fixing your awful face!"** She stuck her tongue out childish at the dark haired man, the only reply Manson gave was a scoff.

 

She took out all the things that she would need to give Manson a skin treatment before she even started on the man's make up. Naturally this was a very long process and Manson wouldn't be still so it actually took longer than it normally had. Every once in awhile Lana would take a bit from her food, causing Manson to scowl at her darkly as though to tell her, _'My name is on your pay checks and I could just as easily stop that.'_ without actually saying anything, knowing that would only result with him having to sit there even longer. After two long annoying and torturous hours Lana was finally done and Manson was left with a flawless white face and heavy black make-up surround both of his eyes, giving a caved in illusion, and ending with dark crimson colored lips that were outlined in black.

 

Before Lana left she gave him the apple pie that he had tried to eat before she'd started on his make-up, she wasn't completely cruel like he was after all, after parting, Manson headed downstairs and got into the black limo that was already waiting for him to make his way towards the museum for the art signing, of course, when he got there, there was a huge mass of people already lined and wrapped around the outside of the building when he arrived there.  As much as he loved his work and everything that he did, this was the only thing he hated about being famous, always so crowded. There were always so many people at these things that they didn't truly have a chance to really enjoy his art, having to be herded like cattle. He often wondered if he wasn't already a famous musical artist if people could still appreciate his visual art.

 

As he got into the section that was cut off from the rest of the museum with some of his pieces of art hanging on the walls. He sighed deeply as he took a seat at the long table. Moments later the fans were let into the room, basically filling it completely. Though thankfully, nothing got out of hand with the fans as it sometimes would when so many people were crowded into one room. Manson thanked every person that claimed to be his biggest fan and loved his work, he was really glad to hear things like that. He tried his best not to rush through it, wanting to give every fan the attention that they deserved, but it simply couldn't be helped, there was only so much of sitting in one place doing the same thing over and over again that one person could take.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie hated having to wake up early, but it was part of life, always had been.. but he just could get used to it. He groaned as his alarm clock started to sound off, the awful buzzing ringing painfully in his head. He leaned over to try to smack the device, and was successful in doing so, but less successful in keeping his balance, and in short order fell face first into the floor by his bed.  
  


 **"ah...ow.."** Jamie blinked , simply laying there stunned for a moment before pulling himself off of the floor and standing up, a little wobbly from just waking up. Jamie started to take a step towards the bathroom, but very quickly stopped before he actually got anywhere, the soreness in his rear from the events of the previous night becoming quite aware to him. Even though it hurt, he couldn't help but smile softly at the feeling, along with the sore feeling, it made the memories of what happened flood back to him, and the thoughts of what may very well happen to him that night as well, any pain that he was feeling now was completely worth it. He took small steps towards the kitchen, barely even lifting his feet off of the floor. He was rather slow to get ready, but not so much that he would be late or anything. After eating a bowl of cold cereal, and almost falling to sleep and having his head fall into his bowl, Jamie went to the bathroom, to wash his face and such in the hopes of getting himself awake.  
  


Once Jamie was out of his sleep rut he got ready a bit faster, gathering together all of his things and such and cramming them into his bag before heading out the door quickly. Because of bad traffic he ended up getting to work about ten minutes later than he was supposed to be there. He ran into the building of the main office, though he didn't make to very far before meeting his editor, and not in the best of ways, since he actually crashed right into the middle aged man and fell. Jamie 'meep'ed and scrambled back to his feet. He had hoped that he would be able to sneak to his desk and act like he'd gotten there when he was supposed to be, but no such luck today.  
  


 **"You little...!"** The man fumed at Jamie, causing the blonde to recoil slightly. He didn't look very happy, and he would probably be even less happy if he knew that Jamie was to busy last night being screwed into the rock star's couch to get even one question in.

 **"I'm so sorry, sir!"** Jamie began to grovel, **"There was bad traffic and I.."** Jamie would have kept on trying to explain but he was quickly cut off by his boss.  
  
  


 **"It's not important, what is important is whether or not you found out what I needed you do? What's the scoop? Did you get Marilyn to talk about his relationship with Dita Von Tesse?"** The editor looked inquisitively at Jamie, waiting for an answer. He started to look rather distasteful when Jamie simply shuffled his feet a bit as though he were frightened to say anything,   
**  
"Well.. did you even get to see Manson?"** The older man insisted.  
  
  


 **"Well..you see.. he.. didn't really.. well.. erm.. say.. anything about that.. but, I.. he did give me a real back stage pass.. so.. I'll go again tonight.. and then.. I can.. get the story.. really.. I can!"** Jamie bit down on his lower lip, fearful that he might get taken off the story or even worse. For a few long moments the older man simply looked at Jamie skeptically, though after that he nodded his head.

 **"Alright..fine.. but if you screw up.."** He didn't actually finish that sentence, but he made it sound like it would be really bad for Jamie if he didn't get the article written.  
  


Jamie scurried off before the man found some other reason to bitch at him and went off to working on smaller projects and such. The day was fairly ordinary, except for the fact that it felt as though it were going to last forever. He found himself staring at the clock half the day, even through a staff meeting, which got him into trouble a couple of times. When his lunch break came Jamie could hardly believe that only half the day was over with. He was almost ready to start banging his head against a wall from frustration.  
  


He sighed deeply as he left the building and went to meet up with a friend for lunch. He went ahead and ordered something to eat for himself since Mark, his best friend ever since they were children was running late, something that wasn't uncommon, if fact it was something that Jamie had grown accustom to, and would be far more shocked if he actually showed up on time for once.  
  
  


 **"Hey... you look distracted.. Have a good time last night?"** Mark said suggestively to Jamie as he slid into the seat across from Jamie and smirked at how spaced out his friend was looking. He was a few inches taller than Jamie, it was even still obvious when he was sitting. His short black hair was fixed up into messy spikes, the tips colored in bright green. Mark always flirted with Jamie, and in fact had been quite taken with him since he met him, however, Jamie never really noticed. Mark and Jamie didn't really seem like the time of people that would actually hang out together. Mark with his goth look and outgoing attitude, always trying to act or be different, and Jamie always tending to be the complete opposite, shy and avoiding too much attention.   
  


**"Yeah, I had a great time.. didn't get my interview though, I'm going again tonight so..hopefully..."** Jamie trailed off a bit at the end.

 **"You'll get to fuck a rock star?"** Mark finished off the rest of Jamie's sentence, only saying it as a joke of course, he really couldn't see Jamie having a one night stand with anyone, not even Marilyn Manson himself. He cocked an eyebrow as what he said brought a bright blush to Jamie's face, though he didn't read too much into it, saying things like that always seemed to make Jamie blush.  
  
  


 **"Don't be such a pervert."** Jamie said, making a face at his friend. Jamie sat there with Mark for another five minutes before he had to get back to work, saying a short goodbye he slipped out of the café, leaving Mark there to finish his lunch as he went to his car. Thankfully nothing overly embarrassing or really bad happened to Jamie for the rest of the day, and his time to get off work finally came around, he actually left about two minutes early, he didn't normally do things like that, but he felt as though he might simply burst if he had to sit there for another moment.  
  
  
  


Once Jamie got back to his apartment he started digging through his closet and every dresser drawer looking for something to wear. He sighed deeply, not having very much luck in finding anything that would be suitable. He finally decided to call up Mark and have him come over and help him out, and also told him to bring some of his clothes over for him to barrow. Thankfully for Jamie, Mark agreed to come help him out. When he finally got there, Jamie was pacing around his bedroom nervously. Of course, Mark had neglected to knock, since he had figured out how to pick his best friends lock long ago.

 **"Hey man.. chill out, alright? Why are you so nervous about this? You were there last night... what makes tonight so much different?"** Mark asked, arching a pierced eyebrow.  
  


 **"Well..you see.."** Jamie bit down on his lower lip before taking a deep breath, deciding that he should simply tell Mark about the events of that night completely. When finally finished with the long story he look a deep breath and looked up to Mark, wondering how he would react to hearing about how.. slutty Jamie had been, and that he was actually hoping that it would happen again.  
  
  


 **"You...slept.. with Marilyn Manson?"** Mark's jaw was slightly agape in disbelief as he repeated what Jamie had told him. The only response he got from Jamie was a bright embarrassed blush and a nod of his head. Had anyone else told him this he probably would have just called them a liar and been done with it, but it wasn't like Jamie to lie, or even joke around about things of that nature.  
  


 **"Well, in that case let's get you dressed up!"** Mark smiled brightly and started to go through Jamie's clothing and some of the things that he had brought over for him. The two of them spent the evening altering a few things, and debating over what was too revealing or to sexy for Jamie to wear. Jamie of course being the one that protested looking too sexy, and Mark debating that Jamie would look fucking amazing if he would just show off his body a bit more. When it was all said and done Jamie ended up wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt that had the collar cut off, black cotton gloves that went up to just a little bit below the elbow and about half the fingertips cut off. Mark had the most trouble getting Jamie to wear the tight black mini skirt, but of course, Jamie was always the one to cave in, and it was a rather good thing that he did because he looked great. Though Jamie had been firm about wearing the black stretch pants underneath the skirt, and Mark compromised with Jamie by ripping holes in them so that already some of the blonde's milky white skin could be seen. Finishing the whole look off was a pair of black high heeled boots that stopped around mid-calf.  
  


Jamie looked himself over in the mirror on the back of his closet door, and he couldn't help but smile delightfully. Not many guys could actually pull of such a look, but with Jamie's petite form, it would be easy for one to think he was just a short haired blonde girl,

 **"Wow..this is great.. thanks!"** He said excitedly before going over and hugging his friend tightly.  
  


Mark smiled half-heartedly as he returned the hug, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He had been going after Jamie for years, and one evening with Manson and Jamie jumped at the chance, and it only made it worse to see Jamie looking so completely hot, and yet knowing that it was for someone else, **"Yeah.. you look wonderful."** Mark told him softly as he released the blonde and went into his closet to pull out a duffel bag and started to pack up extra clothing that he had brought and some of the things they had altered together.

 **"What are you doing? I'm only going to be gone for one night."** Jamie protested, looking at Mark curiously.

 **"You're going to Marilyn Manson concert, things are bound to get a little wild, you never know if you'll need extra clothes or something."** Mark grinned and flashed a sexy wink over to Jamie.  
  


Jamie didn't object, and before long he had his things in his car and was ready to go. **"See ya later."** He said from the driver seat, the window rolled down so that he could talk to Mark for a moment longer. Mark smiled and repeated Jamie's farewell and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before waving him off. Jamie was really excited when he got there, practically bouncing right out of his car. He made his way backstage, flaunting his real backstage pass when a security guy asked to see it. He was pretty glad that he'd been there the night before so that he knew his way around pretty well already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
